Escaping Her Fate
by choco maribel
Summary: She knew it was coming. "I'll stay just stay here until all the bloodshed ceases."She knelt down and started to pray. Uchiha Massacre.


I thought what I saw was only a mirage…

But it turned out to be a premonition…

.

.

The sickening feeling in her stomach almost caused her to change her emotionless face. For quite some time, she has been having a twisting feeling inside her. She didn't know why but she sensed that something is going to happen.

.

For the meantime, she had to keep her eyes open.

.

.

Another day had dawned upon the Uchiha Clan. As usual, the birds started to chirp early in the morning and the people began to do their usual routine.

"Nakamichi-san, mother has been quite ill for 3 days already."

She paused her writing for awhile and asked,

"What is she feeling?"

The woman in front of her answered, "She has fever and her cough won't go away."

.

The young woman finished her and looked at the work of her paintbrush. The kanji's are clearly and pleasantly written.

It almost made her smile.

She put down her paintbrush and stood up from her kneeling position. She then walked towards the small closet across the room and opened it.

Bottles and bottles of different medicines greeted her along with some other kinds of medicinal herbs stocked in assorted containers. The powdered ones are put in small leather bags.

After seconds of examining, she pulled out a bottle.

She gave it to the lady.

"It should relieve her from the fever," she said – her soft voice reached the older female's ears like a gentle breeze.

"Thank you so much, Nakamichi-san!"

The girl only smiled and said, "I'll be coming over this afternoon so I can see her condition myself."

"Oh thank you very much. I'll see you later, then."

And with that, she left.

.

.

Her eyes didn't miss as the two prodigies disappeared into the woods.

The sickening feeling is back again.

She wanted to retrace her steps and just go home and rest.

But before she could, she was pulled by the lady towards the street.

.

"Are you okay Nakamichi-san?" asked the lady.

To assure that she's okay, she flashed her a smile.

"Hai."

.

.

She saw the sick old lady lying on the mat. Though the ventilation is excellent, the place is rather dim.

Nakamichi sat on the floor beside the patient.

.

"Okaa-san, the doctor is here," said the daughter.

But the old lady only groaned in response. Her old raspy voice depicted a long-term illness.

"3 days of fever?" Nakamichi asked.

"Hai. But she has been weak since last month," the daughter answered.

.

Deep inside her, the girl knew that the lady is going to die sooner or later. Her voice's timbre told her so.

"I told you… I'm not going to… live longer…" murmured the lady.

Her daughter looked at her mother with worried eyes. "Don't talk like that! That's why I brought Nakamichi—"

" –Ah… Nakamichi… only daughter of Tarou and Rumiko. The Uchiha Healer…" she trailed off.

"Save your energy mother!"

The healer could only nod…

"I'm going soon daughter. I am… very tired."

"Okaa-san…" she was crying again.

Not wanting to cause any more commotion… she finally spoke.

"Please, leave us alone."

The lady nodded while wiping off her tears with her sleeve and leaving the room...

After making sure she's already out, the girl faced the old woman.

"Elder-sama," she spoke.

"Please, you can stop calling me that. I'm not part of the clan council anymore," her firm yet sick voice sounded.

"I cannot trust the clan's destiny anymore," the girl said.

"So you noticed?" asked the lady and she nodded.

"I knew you're not an ordinary child Nakamichi. I knew it from the start. But you are very good in keeping your identity."

"Because I'm not a pure-blooded Uchiha. They will never honor me in the battlefield."

"That's why you became an excellent healer."

The atmosphere became quiet and lonely.

.

"I feel that something's going to happen to the clan," she confessed.

The old lady weakly smiled.

"Though I'm already old and weak, my senses can never betray me," Kamizu said.

.

"There is a traitor in this clan."

Nakamichi's eyes widened.

"… a traitor?"

"I hate our clan's ideology. Because they think so much of themselves, they didn't even notice that there's a snake lingering in their own yard."

The young woman thought to herself for a moment before looking at Kamizu in the eyes.

"I'm not planning to do anything about it. I'm not planning to get myself harmed either," she said without hesitation.

As if expecting to hear this… the lady answered.

"I'm already old. This is fated to the Uchiha. Save yourself if you must. I am not against you."

Nakamichi stood up and bowed, "Arigatou, Kamizu-sama."

"Sayonara"

And with that, she left while leaving a small package behind.

.

.

That night, the Uchiha council held a meeting, though 2 were missing. Of course no clan members can get out of the compound. It was prohibited until the day of the coup d'état.

_Uchiha clan vs. Leaf Village_

Oh, how they hated the Leaf and its government.

They never believed the Hokage… everything was a lie… even the trust they gave them was a lie.

That is what they believe.

That's why they're going to raise a rebellion.

.

.

Nakamichi had planned out everything as soon as she got back home.

Before she went to sleep, she muttered a small prayer…

.

.

The next morning, she just heard about Shisui's death. It didn't surprise her that much. She knew something terrible is approaching and this is just the start.

"Shisui-sempai was just… a sacrifice…" she thought as she hurriedly went back from the market.

.

When she passed by the main house, she saw some jounins, which were from their clan, confronting Itachi Uchiha. She decided to turn the other way but before she left, she caught a glimpse of Itachi's sharingan staring right through her.

Things are getting worse.

.

.

"He's the traitor."

There's no turning back.

She packed some of her things, medicines and cash in a bag. She has another bag for her weapons.

Though she has no basis, she could tell that the son of the clan leader is the one who will betray the clan.

She didn't know everything but she definitely knows something. That's all she needs for now.

.

No one has been to her house so no one would expect her to have an underground room and passage underneath her closet in the kitchen.

It was quite hard for her to be doing this. She felt guilty for not uttering a single word but she knew that if she would, no one would believe her and eventually, she'll be killed.

She was close to panicking.

Itachi Uchiha is not a guy you want to mess with.

He's a year older than her and he's a prodigy.

No matter how hard she'll try, she'll have no chance win against him.

And probably….

"He has acquired greater power by now," she thought.

Putting all the necessary things in her hidden chamber, she put on a cold façade. She was careful not to leak anything in her voice, words, facial expressions and actions.

.

.

The patients visited her and just like the kind doctor she is, she gave them a health charm – something she does to prevent boredom - made up of dried Sakura twigs adorned with some beads …as usual.

Until night came…

.

.

The people in the compound were now in their homes when there was a sudden blackout. No one panicked for they thought it was part of the upcoming insurrection.

Her heart pumped erratically as goose bumps started to form on her skin.

"It's starting."

.

She strapped her katana on her back as she calmly gathered the scrolls containing the ingredients of her latest remedies and kept her paintbrush.

Suddenly, there was a bloodcurdling scream.

Her eyes widened, "Oh no…"

She unlocked her window and saw a silhouette of a man stabbed the old couple in the street. She could hear their bones and flesh being ripped, blood splashing on the ground.

She couldn't help but cry.

Those innocent people's lives… her red sharingan eyes witnessed the gore murder.

Next, she saw the man entered a nearby house.

She needed not to guess what he did. Screams and cries of women and children filled her ears… making her knees weak.

"Oh Kami-sama… I didn't expect this."

.

He is silent, cunning and stealthy. He was fast and invincible. He is unstoppable. Even with the combined forces of the jounins… he cannot be defeated.

She thought there would be a huge war but she never expected that there would be a massacre.

She closed the windows and doors. Then she made a blood clone and placed it in her living room.

Next, she moved the closet and revealed a square trap door on her tatami floor. She slid the cover open, which was the same wood as the rest of her floor, and went in.

Then she moved the closet over the hole she's in using the handle beneath the base of the closet.

She heard the front door opened with a click and she saw the man entered her home. He's got a loose ponytail, anbu vest and 2 katanas on his back.

_Uchiha Itachi_

Nakamichi was very quiet, almost not breathing and chakra was kept down to zero. She was about to close the trap door when she heard him speak.

"Nakamichi Uchiha, you have done your part of the clan. Sayonara."

There was a clashing of swords between him and her clone so she took this as an opportunity to escape.

.

"Sayonara," Nakamichi whispered as she turned her lamp on.

She walked into the darkness of her family's secret hideout.

An underground tunnel that leads to her parents' secret laboratory.

She came to a sealed steel door and went in.

She turned the lights on and all of her past memories came rushing back to her.

_This is where the taught me how to heal…_

She closed her eyes and smiled.

.

"I'll stay just stay here until all the bloodshed ceases…"

.

She kneeled down and started to pray.

.

.

.

Oneshot or should I add more chapters?


End file.
